


I Feel Things When I’m With You

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Also a praise kink because I’m ME, Angst into smut, F/F, I just wanna make Villanelle suffer because I’m MEAN, Smut, post 3x08, the ideal pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Oi oi ladsHope y’all enjoyed the finale, here’s a little Drabble because what else am I going to do with my time? (Except worship Suzanne Heathcote)Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 257





	I Feel Things When I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi lads
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed the finale, here’s a little Drabble because what else am I going to do with my time? (Except worship Suzanne Heathcote)
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1

_ I’ll come back for you. _

The words came like a broken record, filtering through Eve’s conscious over and over to drown out the world surrounding her.

_ It’s not safe yet, but I’ll find you. _

Eve, in a fit of frustration, threw the duvet aside that had previously been resting atop of her weary, overworked body. Sleep had evaded her for the past few hours, promoting Eve to draw the conclusion that she was going to be awake for a little while longer.

_ I promise, I’ll come and find you. I’ll keep you safe. _

Aches tugged at Eve’s worn heart upon hearing Villanelle’s parting words from the bridge. Their last encounter for who knows how long.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. They finally made it back to each other only to be torn apart mere hours later with nothing but a fleeting promise keeping the two together.

“Fuck.” Eve sighed, sitting up in the bed and burying her face in her hands. She took hold of her own emotions with great difficulty, pushing them down and away as the tears welled and her heart shattered for the hundredth time that day.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. The hopelessness Eve had been building over the course of the week began to seep out in the form of tears and delicate whimpers.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be together. It had already been so long.

Eve stood from the bed, wiping her eyes as she moved over to the bedroom window. Looking out over the city scape helped. It reminded her life went on. And the quicker it progressed, the quicker they would hopefully be reunited.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. The rise and fall of her chest grounded Eve into her reality. She was okay. Life goes on. They’ll find each other.

Minutes passed before Eve recognised that her anxieties had receded away from her body and into the atmosphere. She was okay, for now.

Eve moved back over to the bed, slipped under the duvet and grabbed her phone from the bedside table to idly scroll through until sleep made its presence heavy enough that Eve could get some rest.

She wasn’t sure how long had passed, but guessed it couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes. It started small. Creaks and noises she could put down to the busy city below her window.

Then they grew closer. And closer.

Then they were just outside the door.

Her heart beat restlessly against her chest. Her skin prickled with a sudden wave of heat and her pulse raced in time with her heart. She didn’t do anything. Just stared and waited for an answer. And then it came.

“Eve?”

The word fell out of Villanelle’s mouth broken. The voice was recognisable as hers, but lacked the usual snarky demeanour Eve had grown so used to. She sounded frightened, defeated.

Brow knitting in confusion, she stood and moved straight to the door. With caution, she peeled back the door an inch to reveal the woman standing at the other side. Though difficult to see, she could recognise some features in the dimly lit environment.

The skin against her keen cheekbones was flushed red, with the right side sporting a fresh deep scratch. Her lower lip was split in the middle and her eyes seemed different, darker. With Eve only being able to work out they were red and wet when Villanelle moved in the light. Though her hair was tied back, several strands had freed themselves and now chaotically framed her face.

“Oh, god.” Eve sighed, opening the door and bringing the woman inside. “Go sit on the bed.” She told Villanelle, grabbing a glass of water and a cloth before returning to the woman.

Eve opted for kneel on the floor in front of the bed, switching on the bedside lamp to provide some additional lighting, but not so much as to overwhelm Villanelle.

As the light hit Villanelle’s eyes, she flinched. A soft whisper escaped unintentionally. Now in better lighting, Eve could see the tear tracks running down the skin of her cheeks as well as a small bruise forming on her left temple.

“Oh, god.” Eve murmured as she inspected the damage, witnessing Villanelle’s eyes water and her bottom lip quiver. “Hey.” She whispered, taking Villanelle’s hand reassuringly.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Villanelle sobbed before Eve could even ask what was wrong. It was an aching, heart-wrenching sob Eve couldn’t even fathom Villanelle being capable of. The type that shook your whole body. “I’m not weak. But I can’t keep doing this.” Her entire body trembled and her eyes screwed shut as the woman just began to curl into herself. Villanelle’s arms wrapped around her midsection like she was clutching onto herself.

It was a side Eve never thought she’d have the chance to see. Villanelle always took concern with how she presented herself. She never wanted to seen vulnerable or open to the unexpected. But everything seemed to crumble in on itself as the tears continued streaming down Villanelle’s cheeks and choked sobs released into the room.

“It’s okay.” Eve tried, though she knew the sentiment was weak in comparison to the state Villanelle was in. Kneeling up to gain some height, Eve’s arms circled the woman and pulled her in close. Villanelle didn’t reciprocate. Instead, her arms lay limp at her sides. All she could do was cry. All she could focus on was how badly she needed the pent up emotions out of her system.

Eve just held her. What else could she do? Where else could she go with this? Villanelle needed so much, but all Eve provide in that moment was some degree of comfort and a reminder that she wasn’t alone.

The pair remained like so for sometime, both unsure of how long. It didn’t matter. Eve would give Villanelle as long as she needed. She was ready to give the time and the love everyone else had neglected to provide when Villanelle had needed it the most.

The sobs changed into helpless cries and then to broken whimpers. At some point, Villanelle’s arms had found their way around Eve’s midsection, pulling the woman in closer for more contact.

A kiss was pressed into Villanelle’s messy hair while the woman tried to catch her breath. “You don’t want to talk about it, do you?” Eve asked, receiving a shake of the head from the woman on the bed.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to.” Eve told her, the patience evident in her voice. “Here.” Eve hummed as she pulled away, moving onto the bed and back under the duvet. “Come lay with me for a while.”

Villanelle shook her head at the gesture, turning to face Eve but remaining sat on top of the duvet. “No, I-I need something to distract me.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know, I just don’t want to think anymore and I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey,” Eve tried, sitting up and bringing a hand up to cup Villanelle’s cheek. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Her eyes welled with tears once more as she bit her lower lip to stop it trembling. “I want to feel okay. Just... Make me feel okay. Make me feel something other than panic and pressure and terror I don’t like it, Eve.”

Her voice was frantic, fear evident on her face. “It’s okay.” Eve told her, the other hand coming to settle on her cheek. “You’re okay, just focus on me, alright?”

Though she tried to blink them away, tears found their way down Villanelle’s cheeks once more. “I don’t want to feel bad anymore. I want to feel something good, Eve.”

Eve took a moment to consider the sentiment. And then it hit her.

_ I feel things when I’m with you. _

At that, Eve slowly leaned in towards Villanelle, pressing their lips together when the other woman didn’t back away. Villanelle’s body softened under the kiss, eyes slipping shut. As Villanelle let herself fall more into Eve’s affections, the voices in her head began to fade and the anxiety bouncing through her chest began to settle. All that was there was Eve. It was all that she needed.

Eve attempted to pull back from the kiss, but Villanelle whimpered in protest and connected their lips once more. Gently pushing at Eve’s shoulder, the pair found themselves laid on the bed with their arms reaching up to wrap around the other. Their legs tangled and Villanelle’s heart raced again. For different reasons this time.

Eve reciprocated every move from Villanelle, continuing from her lead and deepening the kiss as a pair of hands found their way under Eve’s shirt.

A whine hummed against Villanelle’s lips at the contact, despite the hands only tracing up her sides and back. It was all she needed.

“Is this okay?” Villanelle’s asked, pulling away slightly before Eve nodded eagerly.

“It’s all okay, Villanelle.” She reassured, following her lead as one hand rested on Villanelle’s side while the other found its way down to her thigh. “I want this.”

A breath hit Eve’s lips before she moved back in for another kiss. Their hands traced over smooth skin, with one of Villanelle’s finding it’s way to Eve’s front. It began to move downwards, her fingertips just managing to dip under the waistband of Eve’s shorts before the woman stopped her.

“No, baby,” she murmured, seeing a confused expression flash across Villanelle’s face at the mixed messages. “Let me make you feel good tonight.”

She’d never pictured it like this. Whenever she thought about it, about the first time at least, it was always Villanelle making Eve feel good. It just seemed natural, like that was the way things were supposed to go between the two of them. She wasn’t opposed to Eve taking the lead, it just threw her off momentarily.

Villanelle didn’t respond, just nodding while she watched Eve push back the duvet and climb on top, straddling Villanelle’s lap.

Villanelle observed for a moment, drinking in the sight of Eve. “Oh, fuck.” She sighed, appreciating the weight of Eve on top of her. She’d imagined this very scenario so many times it didn’t seem real. Her heart pounded again as she felt Eve’s hips rock down against hers teasingly, recognising a familiar wetness make itself apparent between her legs.

Eve sighed at the slight pressure between her legs, her features softening and head tilting back slightly as she continued to tease the woman below her.

“This isn’t fair.” Villanelle protested, hands gripping at Eve’s hips as she rocked her down again, hearing another sigh come from Eve at the small amount of friction. “C’mon, please baby. I want to make you feel good.”

“Hm, I don’t know.”

Villanelle huffed again, voice low as she rocked their hips together again. “You can’t keep acting like this and expect me to not want to fuck you.” She tried to sound stern and able to take charge, but she couldn’t hide the hint of softness remaining behind her words.

“Well, maybe you’ll have to wait your turn.” Eve told her, grabbing her wrists and pinning Villanelle’s arms down above her head. Before she could react, Eve’s face was inches away from Villanelle’s, her lips hovering over as a small breath ghosted Villanelle’s lips.

She drew in a sharp breath at the sudden change in Eve’s demeanour. She’d never expected to see Eve this way, so eager to take charge and have things her way. It made her feel a lot more than she expected.

Kisses draped down Villanelle’s neck, with Eve’s hands swiftly finding the hem of Villanelle’s shirt and pulling it off with ease. After tossing it aside, her hands came down to unbutton Villanelle’s trousers, tugging them off along with her underwear while Villanelle unclipped her bra and discarded it with the shirt.

Eve took in the sight below her for a moment. Villanelle completely bare and vulnerable, with the unexpected softness woven into her facial expression only adding to it.

She wasted little time. Before she could register the movement, Eve’s mouth was working at Villanelle’s neck. She planted small kisses up and down the skin while one of Eve’s hands rested between Villanelle’s thighs.

Villanelle sighed as she felt Eve’s fingers run up to find her clit, stroking teasingly while the kisses turned to nips and sucks that painted bruises over the delicate skin on her neck.

A hand thread through Eve’s hair. The whimper from Villanelle only encouraged Eve further, causing the woman to gently speed up the movements of her hand. Her mouth had now travelled down from her neck to her chest, leaving a couple more small bites over the pale skin before licking and teasing at one of the nipples so painfully slowly.

“Oh god, more Evie. Please.” She whined, feeling Eve’s hand move to tease at Villanelle’s entrance. “Please.” She whimpered again, barely refraining from bucking her hips upwards as the woman above slipped two fingers inside.

“Oh god.” Villanelle sighed, overwhelmed by Eve’s mouth teasing at her breast and Eve’s fingers stroking up towards her g-spot. The hand remained in Eve’s hair, carefully tugging at the curls as she felt the pleasure steadily begin to build.

Eve moved her hand a little more vigorously, ensuring to leave some hickeys on the skin of Villanelle’s chest before her head came back up. “Tell me what you want baby.” Eve told her, voice hushed yet rigid.

“I-I want- oh fuck.” Villanelle gasped, head thrashing back agains the pillows as Eve continued to hit her g-spot. “I want to be good for you.” She barely managed to get the words out coherently before they were replaced by a high pitched moan.

“Fuck, baby.” Eve sighed, her head moving up a little more so her lips rested by Villanelle’s ear.

“You’re so good, you’re such a good girl for me.” She told Villanelle, speeding up her hand as Villanelle moaned again.

“It feels good, doesn’t it? You feel so good baby.” Eve whispered low against Villanelle’s ear while the woman gripped at the sheets below.  


“Fuck, you’re so wet for me.” Eve sighed, a hand coming up and pulling at Villanelle’s hair to tug her head to the side and give Eve more access to her neck.

“Fuck,” Villanelle whimpered, the word coming out closer to a broken sob. “I’m so close, please baby.” She said while her arms wrapped back around Eve’s middle.

“Come for me.” Eve told her, tone harsher than it had previously been. “Show me how good I make you feel.

“Fuck, Eve, oh god.” Villanelle tried to keep her hips still as Eve’s arm worked faster.

“Fuck, you’re such a good girl Villanelle.”

The words pushed Villanelle over the edge, her hips jittering against Eve’s hand while the rest of her body tensed and her eyes screwed shut. Eve let out a small moan as she watched the pleasure hit Villanelle, gradually beginning to slow her fingers while she watched the woman try to catch her breath before eventually pushing Eve’s hand away.

As she did so, Eve moved to the side of Villanelle to lay on the bed, instinctively bringing the woman into her arms. Villanelle didn’t protest, curling inward and winding her own arms around the warm body now present by her side.

Eve gave them woman another moment to catch her breath and come down from the high of her orgasm, watching Villanelle contently with a tender smile present. “Are you tired out?”

Villanelle nodded in response, her eyes remaining closed the entire time. “I was before I got here. Apparently crying and sex is a tiresome combination.”

Eve couldn’t help but giggle a little at that, pressing another kiss into Villanelle’s hair and pulling her in closer. “Get some rest. We’ll figure things out tomorrow.”

“Mhm.” Villanelle murmured, her voice making it evident she was tired.

“Besides, you had some big words and promises earlier you need to live up to.”


End file.
